


caught up in your heartstrings by pendules [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Crack, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of caught up in your heartstrings by pendulesIn which Ronan is very distracting, Gansey is an oblivious idiot, and Adam is not freaking out at all. (Bonus: Blue abiding no bullshit and Noah being all-knowing.)





	caught up in your heartstrings by pendules [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [caught up in your heartstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513161) by [pendules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules). 



**Title** : caught up in your heartstrings  
**Author** : pendules  
**Reader** : illutu & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Adam/Ronan  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : In which Ronan is very distracting, Gansey is an oblivious idiot, and Adam is not freaking out at all. (Bonus: Blue abiding no bullshit and Noah being all-knowing.)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4513161)  
**Length** : 17:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/caught%20up%20in%20your%20heartstrings%20by%20pendules.mp3)


End file.
